Bounded by Hatred
by XxKAGAMIxX
Summary: The Prince of India is arrogant, selfish and merciless. His people are afraid as they are constantly being watched by his guards. Can he ever change? But one day, one accident, one encounter, will change the Prince forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Prince of India is a young teenager with extreme ego and arrogance. He has no mercy and kills whoever opposes him. The citizens are living in deep fear. After the death of the great king, the young Prince had to rule the kingdom by himself, but forsome  
reason, he is nothing like his father, the honest and merciful king.

One day, when the Prince was doing a march with his soldiers in the streets of the country to see how much the citizens are obedient, an accident took place.

Two little kids stepped out of the crowd, trying to catch a chicken on the run. They were almoststeppedon by the soldiers when the closest Prince's soldier shoved them, taking out his sword to slice them.

The sword was half way there when a stranger stopped the swing with his sword. It was clearly an unbalanced duel, the soldier looked pitiful,even

though he was the most skilled of them all.

The best.

But somehow, he was easily beaten and he took a step back, not able to contain his amazement. Not only was he beaten, but the stranger fought with such delicacy and gracefulness.

The Prince spokefirst behind the curtains:

"Who are you?"

The stranger replied: "And you, who are you trying to become?"

Then he left and the Prince thought long of that question. He somehow wanted to meet that person again. 


	2. Bounded by Hatred part2

Several days later, the soldiers caught the stranger and threw him in the castles prison for disobeying orders and humiliating the Prince. The Prince went in the dungeon, guarded by two soldiers.

"You know what happens when you defy me." Said the Prince.

"I die, I presume."

Replied the prisoner. A solder inside the cell whipped him but he showed no pain.  
"Don't open your dirty mouth until his majesty gives you permission!"

The Prince came closer to the bars. The cell was dark. "Open the cell's door." The soldier hesitated. "But my lord, he is a dangerous criminal-" He began.

"Are you disobeying my orders?" The Prince let a piercing glare.

The soldier shivered, opening the door. The Prince entered and got closer to the handcuffed prisoner. He stood high and arrogant.

"You clearly know who I am, so why oppose me? Aren't you scared of death?"

The stranger kept silent, then said: "Death is not something you can control, even with the greatest power. Death comes when it comes."

The Prince stood silent. "...who are you..." He whispered.

The prisoner lifted his head so he can look at the Prince in the eyes.

"And you, who are you trying to become?"

The next day, the stranger escaped. He was somewhere in the castle, and all the soldiers were looking for him. The Prince had to remain in his room so he wont be in danger. But what if the criminal was hiding in the very room the soldiers weren't looking  
in?


	3. Bounded by Hatred part3

The Prince was reading in his personal library. He came back to his bedroom to find the criminal seated to one of the pillowed chairs.

He was asleep.

The Prince walked towards him without the slightest sound and stopped to look clearly at the stranger.

He had ink black hair with bangs that slightly covered his closed eyes. His eyebrows were light and perfect, and his eyelashes were long. The strangers was paler then most people. His expression was peaceful and innocent. The figure of an angel. Whennot  
long ago, he won against his best soldier. With such grace and precision.

The prisoner suddenly opened his eyes slowly. "...what are you doing in my room." The prisoner stood up carefully. He was a bit taller than the Prince.

"I came to see the view from here." He said, looking through the big balcony.

"It sure is nice to live in a place like this..." The Prince kept staring at the stranger. He had blue eyes like the sky. And somehow, if you aren't careful, you could lose yourself in them. "Yes, it sure is beautiful from here..." The Prince whispered.

The prisoner glanced at the Prince. "I see you calmed down after the last time we met..."

The Prince regained consciousness. "You should be in your cell! How did you escape?!...who are you?!"

The Prince was a bit surprised by his own tone. The prisoner stared at him, his eyes, half open. The Prince shivered. The prisoner suddenly started walking persistently towards him. The Prince gasped, took a step back and fell on his bed. Thestranger  
blockedthe Princes two sides with his arms and stared at him.

The Prince had longer hair than the stranger. His were brown noisette and slightly curly. His eyebrows were thicker and well traced. His eyelashes were long and his skin tone was darker, light brown. His eyes were hazel. For long, they said nothing.

The Prince whispered: "...where do you come from..." The prisoner smirked. A devilish expression appeared on his face.

"I come from far far away from everything you know. Where everything is dark and sorrow, and from where despair is at home. From where stealing is normal and crime a habit. Everywhere you find corpses of children laying on dirt. It is not something attractiveto  
see."

The stranger rows and walked to the door.

"Wait..." Said the Prince.

The prisoner turned around. "Yes?..."

"I name you my butler, and from now on, you will be my closest servant."

The stranger stood silent.

"I am afraid I'll have to decline the job. I am no ones servant." Then he walked straight out of the door.


	4. Bounded by Hatred part4

One night, the Prince was thinking seriously about his life and the way it was going. Maybe he could've done somethings differently. But because of all the hatred he has for he's father, and the people, he became aggressive and angry, erasing whatever  
was in his way.

The Prince walked towards his balcony and for the first time observed the city. It was breathtaking. How did he not see such a thing? How did he miss something so extravagant?

He stood there, admiring the view, when someone knocked on his door.

"What is it?"

"It's me, my lord, we have something that might please you."

It was his counsellor.

The Prince knew, of course that he wanted the power and wealth he had as Prince. He wouldn't mind seeing the Prince perish at all, in the contrary. However, the Prince is smart and cunning, such foolish and cowardly people only disgusted him.

"Enter." He said.

The counsellor entered, followed by a slave. The slave was a child and it seemed afraid. "Why did you bring him here?" The Prince stared at the child. "Consider it a gift from me, my lord. It is the finest type this year."

The Prince kept silent.

"I'll leave it here, if you please." The counsellor concluded with a bow, then left.

Taking a greater look, the child was blond with light brown eyes. He was extremely pale, sickness maybe.

"Come." The Prince ordered.

The child was shivering and walked in a sickly and trembling way. "What's your name?"

The slave hesitated, then answered slowly;"...I don't know...I...don't have one..." The child was obviously terrified and didn't know at all what was waiting for him. Normally, the prince would've used him as a servant. But somehow it wasn't fun anymore,  
it seemed more like...torture.

The Prince wasn't himself anymore, what was happening?

"Sit." The Prince said with a soft voice that wasn't his.

The child hesitated again, then obeyed. He sat on the ground.

"I mean sit on the couch."

The child seemed shocked. "N-no my lord, I'd dirty it." The Prince sat on the couch. "It's fine." The child seemed confused, then walked and sat on a couch. "So you don't have a name? What about Ivy?"

"That sucks." A voice said.


End file.
